


Costume Time

by ShiroganeWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Texting, futaba sakura is a little shit, thats why its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroganeWrites/pseuds/ShiroganeWrites
Summary: Futaba makes plans for Halloween.The others aren't as excited, she can't think why.
Kudos: 17





	Costume Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour in the middle of the night, sorry it isn't perfect. But I hope you somewhat enjoy it regardless.

**The Phantom Chat but Spoopy!**  
**Oct 27th 4:27 am**  
**Oracle** \- GUYS GUYS GUYS  
**Oracle** \- THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT  
**Oracle** \- WHERE ARE YOU   
**Oracle** \- someBODY ONCE TOLD ME  
**Oracle** \- wtf ok  
**Oracle** \- is being ignored  
**Oracle** \- this is so sad alexa play despacito   
**Oracle** \- ...  
**Oracle** : i will hack you you guys better answer me

**The Phantom Chat but Spoopy!**  
**Oct 27th 6:23 am**  
**Queen** \- Futaba what were you doing awake so early?  
**Oracle** \- sleep is for pussys and mama aint raise no bitch  
**Queen** \- Right...  
**Queen** \- So what is it you need?  
**Oracle** \- we need to meet up irl then i can tell you  
**Queen** \- Oh?  
**Oracle** \- yeah so we all gotta go to leblanc rn and wake up mona  
**Noir** \- Oh that sounds great~ I'd love to go to Leblanc this early, it's disappointing that it's always closed but Sojiro-san is so kind to us   
**Queen** \- Futaba we have school today, we can't miss it to go to Leblanc!  
**Queen** \- Haru, don't encourage this!  
**Oracle** \- hhhh fine but we gotta meet up after school  
**Panther** \- its not even 7 shut up!!!!!  
**Oracle** \- no u  
**Panther** \- >:(  
**Oracle** \- leblanc after school   
**Oracle** \- you better tell the others  
**Panther** \- if it gets you to shut up

  
**The Phantom Chat but Spoopy**  
**Oct 27th 8:57 am**  
**Joker** \- taba why tf were you spamming the chat this does not pass you vibe check  
**Oracle** \- u dont pass the vibe check, shut it normie  
**Oracle** \- n e way we gotta meet at leblanc after school i gotta show you guys something really really really really really important   
**Oracle** \- like really really really really really really reallyyy important   
**Joker** \- ok but why spam chat  
**Oracle** \- because fuck you thats why  
**Queen** \- Akira, shouldn't you be in class?  
**Joker** \- yes queen sorry queen

  
**The Phantom Chat but Spoopy**  
**Oct 27th 12:04 pm**  
**Fox** \- My apologies my phone has been turned off until now, why have I received so many notifications from this chat?  
**Skull** \- idk man ann says something about meeting at leblanc and mona says taba says its important but idk  
**Panther** \- ye scroll up  
**Fox** \- I see. I believe I am able to make it to Leblanc, I look forward to it.  
**Noir** \- Me too, I can't wait! 

* * *

  
**Leblanc**  
**4:03 pm**  
Yusuke was the last to walk into Leblancs Attic. "Apologies, to save money I had to skip a train and had to walk. I hope I didn't keep you for too long."

"It's fine Inari. I forgive you this time."

Nobody (minus Futaba) had any idea what they were doing at Leblanc, it was clear on their faces.

"So we all know Halloween is coming up really soon right?" Futaba asked, a group of confused nods throughout the room answered her question.

"And Shujin does something for it every year, am I correct?" She turned to face Makoto. Makoto answered, "Um yes Shujins faculty and the Student Council are in charge of organizing a Halloween-themed event."

Futaba, still facing Makoto continued, "and this year is a costume party?" She nodded.

Futaba clapped loudly, turned to the rest of the group, and then pulled out her phone, a grin the others were wary of plastered her face.

"So uh... What are you doing?" Ryuji looked concerned as he asked, genuinely not sure whether he wanted an answer or not.

"So!" Futaba exclaimed, causing Mona to almost fall off the bed. She chuckled to herself.

She continued, "I know someone who makes like, amazing costumes. She usually does them as commissions for cosplay but we're cool so I made a deal with her."

The group was silent, Futaba waited for a response before she continued. Ryuji supplied it. "Right?" 

"Ugh, you're supposed to be excited!"

"What for? We have no idea what the eff you're on about!"

"Ok so we made the deal and I sent her a picture of our Metaverse outfits."

Oh No

"And she's going to make them!"

Oh No

"And I've reserved us all tickets to the Shujin Academy Halloween Costume Party!"

"Oh No"

The group turned to Akira. He was less than excited about the arrangements Futaba had made.

"And you all have to go, none of you can ditch us!"

"Kosei is having its own Halloween party, I have to be there."

"Well that's too bad, you're coming with us Inari!" 

"Futaba you misunderstand me, I have to go."

"Well then drop out I don't care, you have to come or we won't have the whole team!"

"What about Mona-chan?" Haru asked, she seemed excited about the arrangements.

"Oh no, you are NOT dragging me into this!" He was somehow less enthusiastic about this than Akira was.

"I already have a plan for you, don't worry!"

"Nope, I am not going. You can not make me go."

"I'll buy you sushi," Futaba compromised.

"Deal."

Then, Ann gasped as she whispered "Oh my God."

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"I have to go out in public in MY COSTUME!"

Makoto spoke up, "Oh my. Futaba I am not doing this."

"We are doing this whether you like it or not. We will be doing this the easy way or the hard way, now make it the easy way."

Ann and Makoto answered simultaneously, "Nope, No way, Never in a million years."

Haru thought otherwise, "I think it would be fun, I would like to do this Futaba-chan."

Yusuke also disagreed, "I'm afraid this would not be in our best interests, I will have to decline."

Ryuji thought the same, "No way dude! Someones gonna realize we're The Phantom Thieves!"

Futaba turned to Akira, "What do you think Leader?"

"I don't see why not, It's just a bit of fun lets do this."

A chorus of 'no' came from the group.

"We are doing this guys! I don't care what you have to say this is what we are doing!"

"Nope."

* * *

  
**Shujin Academy**  
**Oct 31st 7:17 pm**

Seven Teenagers and their cat were standing at the entrance of Shujin Academy, a variety of very strange costumes throughout the group. Nobody there seemed at all pleased about the events taking place.

"I can't believe you've done this."

Somewhere in the group, a young girl fell to the floor in laughter.

"Let's just leave her." 

The rest of the group agreed as they walked into Shujin Academy, somewhat ready for whatever fate that awaited.


End file.
